Princenapped
by horribly random
Summary: Marshall has kidnapped Prince Gumball for a night in the nightosphere, but can Gummy make it through the night alive and intact? Rated for adult themes and language. MLxGB oneshot Marshall party theme is a tad overused but it'll be alright


**Diclaimer: I do not own Advnture Time, Marshall or Gumball. I just like to pay with them :)**

"Marshall, where the devil are we at?" I asked, more than a little perturbed. This fool had blindfolded me, kidnapped me, and taken me goodness knows where. "Ooh, when you set me down you're gonnna be SO dead."

"Sorry Princey-poo, someone's already beat you to that," Marshall said, reminding me of his undead state.

"Humph, well-" I began, but was cut short by the jostle of landing. I was dumped, rather unceremoniously, onto the ground. Snatching off my blindfold, I snapped up angrily, ready to lay into the Vampire King. However, my angry words died on my lips, as I stared at the colossal structure in front of us.

The building before us was a half crumbled monster. It looked like it used to be a stately structure, with iconic columns supporting the crumbling porte-cochere, flanked on either side by two long wings. The enormous white building was half caved in, and I could see flashing lights pouring out of the missing segments of roof.

"Where are we?" I asked for the second time, in the same amount of minutes.

"Welcome to Hell my friend," Marshall grinned, showing off his spindly fangs. He laughed when I gasped in horror, drawing amusement from my gullibility. "Nahh, I'm just yankin' your chain, we're in the Nightosphere." His gleefully wicked laughter rang out as I gasped again.

"Marshall, I can't be here! For one, I have an image to uphold, and for two, I'm freakin' pink! Do you know what they do to pink boys around here?" I shivered in horror, "Despite my mannish brawn I'm really quite delicate, and I do NOT want to be deflowered by some random werewolf tonight!"

"Trust me babe, if you were gonna be deflowered tonight, it would've happened already," Marshall purred suggestively. I shivered again, but not in a completely horrified way. "Come on," he continued, "We're gonna miss the fun!"

"Hey wait!" I protested as he yanked me forward, my feet scrabbling to touch the ground as he floated ahead of me. "You never told me what this place is, or what we're doing here!"

Marshall stopped short in front of the grand entrance to the building, causing me to crash into his back. "Watch it Gummy, don't ruin the duds I lent you," he warned, looking down at me drawing my eyes downward to myself for the first time since I removed the blindfold. I was wearing a simple v-neck black tee and not so baggy blue jeans. _'When the devil did he get my clothes off?'_ I wondered helplessly.

Before I could voice this complaint however, Marshall continued, "And where do you think we are? The White House, duh! Oh, that was a little before you time, wasn't it, young one?" He teased, enjoying the withering look I shot at him, "Well, its ok, Bubba, it's much cooler now that it's a club anyway, let's go party like it's 2012!"

Marshall grabbed my hand and led me into the dark anti-chamber of the night club, bypassing the line at the front. The farther in we walked, the darker it became, until the black around us became a suffocating velvet drape. I could feel, rather than see, creatures shifting around us. I unintentionally clung a little bit tighter to Marshall as he hissed away the dubious looking characters doing questionable things in the shadows of the room.

"Alright Bubba, stick close to me and you _might_ not be deflowered tonight, so don't drink anything I don't hand you personally. And for God's sake boy," He got very serious as he floated mere inches from my face, "DON'T ruin my duds. Seriously. I'll eat you."

"What a great pep talk, really Marshall, it's no wonder why your subjects love you so much," I sneered sarcastically, pulling away from him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Marshall trailed, as he flung open the double doors that led to the main room. It was obvious that work had been done on the space. The remains of knocked out walls were evident around us in the form of half hanging dry wall and pieces of still standing molding.

Lights raved wildly everywhere, and every inch of floor space was occupied by blitzing Banshees, grunge Zombies, and every form of nightmare imaginable, all writhing to the beat pouring from the speakers. We happened to be standing a the top of a short flight of stairs that descended into the pit of the room. On the opposite wall from us was a stage where the DJ resided, and diagonally to the right of that was a bar.

"Woah, who is _that_?" I asked, indicating the woman seemingly holding court at the bar. She had to have been the most exquisite thing I've ever seen, her features so lovely, and her body so _right_.

"That, my dear simpleton," Marshall said, flinging an arm around my shoulder, "is a Succubus, do your best to not let it sink 'her' teeth into you." He steered me down the stairs, directly into the thick of things.

"Stick close Gummy, don't want you to become someone's midnight snack." I stiffened at that, and inadvertently shifted closer to the Vampire King, who sounded amused, "I'm just joking you pansy! Let's go get you a drink, tightwad."

"You know, I didn't want to be here in the first place, and if you keep verbally abusing me like this I'll have no choice but to leave," I prickled as we shimmied through the crowd. Marshall's taunts were wearing thin on my nerves.

"Oh Bubba," Marshall demurred softly, "You wouldn't make it five feet out of this place alone without someone coming along and stealing your innocence faster than you can squeal 'sugar.'"

While he was probably right, I was thoroughly peeved, and had no intention of telling him so.

"Two Captains on the rocks," Marshall barked at the bartender, ignoring the attention of the Succubus at the other end of the bar.

"Marshall," I hissed, so no one would hear, "I don't drink alcohol!"

"Relax, one won't do anything to you," Marshall shoved the glass of amber liquid towards me, staring at me over the rim of his glass. "Drink up."

I hesitantly took a small sip of the rum, spluttering as it slid like lava down my throat.

"Only way to stop the burn is to keep drinking," The vampire advised, his softly glowing red irises intent upon me. Following his advice, for he knew of these matters more than I, I took another sip, and another. As I drank the last drops, a lightness formed about my head. I realized that Marshall had lied, it still burned as before.

"You're such a dick," I grumbled, sucking an ice cube into my mouth before setting the glass back on the bar.

"Yeah, but I'm a big dick, it's better that way," Marshall winked at me, causing me to roll my eyes. My gaze happened to settle on the pretty lady down the bar.

"She doesn't look so harmful," I was feeling even more lightheaded and loosey goosey than before, and was attempting to get the nerve up to go talk to her.

"But she is brotha, dat woman is bad news to any mon with a soul," I turned to see a rasta zombie sitting at the table next to me.

"Dude! Zack, my man, haven't see you in forever!" Marshall dapped up the dreaded zombie before settling back into his barstool.

"Yo' neva come t' see us underworld-lings anymo'." Zack noted, before changing the subject, "But no worries mon. I got some fresh nightshade out back, if yo' lookin' t' party."

I could feel my eyes grow as large as saucers, but couldn't help it. Was this really going down, right in front of me?

"Nahh, I'm good dude, I came to do some hardcore partying the physical way," Marshall winked suggestively, enacting a burning blush on my cheeks. "Come on PG, let's dance."

"Suit yo'self brotha," said the slightly rotting undead dealer as we walked away.

"Really Marshall, you shouldn't be participating in such ill activities," I scolded once we were a good distance away.

"Don't be a prude Bubba," Marshall scoffed, "besides, I never said I inhaled." He laughed, as if he had a private joke.

Marshall led us to the middle of the floor, and proceeded to dance, whilst I stood there. Even through my tipsy haze I was embarrassed to dance in front of anyone. It's not that I'm a bad dancer, I just prefer to keep my dancing private.

"Gumball, just let the music take you," Marshall said, as he moved his body to the beat. "No one's watching, promise."

I don't know why I trusted that he was right, but I did, and I slowly let the music take over my body. The crushing throng of dancers around us forced us closer together, but it was ok, because we were both in our own dancing world.

The song changed, the new wild pulse bled throughout the crowd. It was throbbing and hypnotic, making me forget where I was, who I was. Purples and reds, flashing to the beat, stained everything, blending the crowd into a confusing mass of color. One moment Marshall was there, another color change, and he was gone.

The beautiful lady had taken his place, capturing my attention, and blocking everything else out. Her face was gorgeous, but I could never settle on why, it was if it continuously shifted from one moment to the next. She beckoned to me encouragingly, and my feet obliged.

_Hello, Stranger._

I couldn't decide if she had spoken, or if my mind was playing tricks on me.

_Let's dance._

As she locked eyes with me, I could do nothing but nod yes. She drew me closer to her, putting my hands on her hips, and began gyrating rhythmically to the music.

The pounding vibrations of bass rocked us in tempo, sending us on a fast paced journey through the song. It seemed like nothing and everything was happening at once, I felt the crush of bodies around us, but no one seemed to be there. I heard the music, but now it seemed more of an internal force, a racing march leading our heartbeats ever closer to the edge. To the edge of what?

_Of glory._ Her voice slipped through my mind, touching every part of my brain, tangling with my memories, echoing in my head.

The quick throb of the song no longer felt fun. The pulse seemed more chaotic, the sound a bit darker. The entrancing hypnosis of the song turned into something akin to hysterical, but I wouldn't stop dancing with her. I couldn't stop.

The heartbeat in my ears was deafening as she turned around to face me, her eyes locked on mine. Her eyes, forever changing, filled my vision, and though I couldn't see, I felt that she was no longer beautiful. The wild in her gaze matched the feeling in my chest as a bubble of hysteria formed throughout the entirety of my being.

_You look good enough to eat, you know that? I bet you'd be absolutely scrumptious. _I felt a pair of hard lips meet mine, but I couldn't move, couldn't scream, all I could do was stare into those ever changing orbs. Sulfur, chartreuse, vermillion, cobalt, violet… The slide show of color did nothing to distract from the very odd feeling I had, like I was slowly leaving my body, being sucked away in to her. Delving into her through her eyes…

"What the hell do you think you're doing lady?" An almost forgotten voice said, as suddenly the Succubus was knocked away. A thud and a faint sensation of pain on my left side indicated that I had fallen, but it was all just senseless stimuli to me. Was I looking at the ceiling or the floor? A familiar form near me transformed into a horrible tentacle monster. Marshall?

"He's mine!" The monster growled, throwing itself at what was once the beautiful woman. Now her, or rather it, shifted to its true form. Its body stretched taller, and was no longer full and voluptuous, but was simply skin stretched taut across bones. Its features were now exaggerated and garish, with sunken cheeks and a wide slash of mouth expanding from molar to molar.

It seemed to dislocate Its jaw, as It gave a blood curdling scream and launched itself at Marshall. The fight rolled away, out of my sight, but I couldn't move to see. I could only hope that Marshall was ok.

After what felt like an eternity, the crashing behind me culminated into terrible scream, and an explosion of shadows _whooshed_ throughout the room. The small part of my mind that was functioning was paralyzed with fear. If Marshall was a goner, I was a goner too.

My mind sluggishly drifted on all the times I had bickered with Marshall, and somewhere I regretted it. I thought about all the things I never said. He was going to live forever, I figured, and I had time. I regretted that assumption.

The room was deathly silent around me, save for the lonely squeal of the upset turn table.

My pulse raced, and I so desperately wanted to roll over, to at least see my death before it came. Hopefully it would be quick…

"Bubba? Gumball, are you alright?" A strong pair of arms wiggled under me and lifted my head to face the owner of said arms.

"Marshall," I whispered, I was too paralyzed to do much else. A smile broke over the older boy's face.

"Gummy! You scared the shit out of me!" He tried to look mad, but couldn't, "I am SO pissed at you!" It was a lie, and we both knew it.

"Sorry," I murmured, as Marshall buried his face into my neck and sagged against me.

"It's ok babe, let's blow this popsicle stand," He scooped me up, and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, which was extremely irritating. He gave a hard _thwack_ to my ass and said, "By the way, that's for ruining my duds."

I vowed to get him back when I could move again.

It was a smooth ride to the cottage where Marshall lives, once we were out of the Nightosphere. The barren ground gave way to a brown tundra, which shifted to the fields that pushed against Ooo's ocean. I shivered as we raced above the dark water.

Soon the mountain that held Marshall's home in its belly came into view. Or I assumed it did for Marshall began to slow, all I could see was the back pocket of his jeans.

Once again I was unceremoniously dropped at the end of the ride, but this time onto the couch.

"Ow," I complained, that thing was _hard._

"Baby," Teased the vampire as he settled into the air next to me.

"I am not." I found that I could speak a bit more, but as I attempted to sit up, Marshall pushed me back down.

"Don't try to move yet, you'll hurt yourself." This irritated me to no end.

"I will not! I can take care of myself thank you," I sniffed, feeling a bit miffed.

"Oh? Like you took care of yourself tonight, eh?" Marshall shot back, with a crimson edge in his voice. Shaming me into silence, he continued, "I know you don't really think of me as the smartest kid in class, but sometimes I do know what I'm talking about. If I hadn't been able to find you Gumball, you would've been gone. You really have to trust me man."

The silence between us thickened as the moments ticked on. "I'm sorry, Marshall," My voice sounded small, and insecure to my ears. "I do trust you."

"Whatever," Marshall said changing the subject, as he turned away from me to strip off his shirt, "Enough of this mushy shit, let's watch a movie or something while you get un-paralyzed."

"Hey wait, about what you said earlier, when you said that I was yours?" My face felt suddenly very hot, and my words stuck like glue in my throat. This was it, I wasn't going to assume that we had time anymore, alls I had to do was say it.

"What of it?" Marshall seemed to stiffen, his back still to me.

"I-" I stopped, choking on my own tongue, before starting again, "-I just wanted to let you know that you're mine, too," I bit my lip, wondering if I had just ruined everything. I mean, Marshall had always been semi-flirty with me, but he was like that with everyone. Marshall whipped around to face me, and I prepared myself for a soul crushing blow.

Instead of the hurtful words I expected to receive, I got a rib cracking bear hug.

"Marshall. Can't. Breathe." I wheezed. When Marshall finally let go he lightly kissed my mouth.

"I've thought of a much better way to spend the time while you're paralyzed," He grinned wickedly as he picked me up, and flew me down the hall.

"Marshall, what are you doing?" I asked, nervousness strangling my voice.

"I said you _might_ not be deflowered tonight, I never promised anything," All I could do was hold on for dear life, and enjoy myself.

**A/N: This is the first fic I've written in forever, like, three years... have I gotten rusty?**

**Oh, and I thought it was funny that the White House would be in hell :P Alrighty people, there are three cultural allusions in here, five thousand bonus points to whoever can name them for me! (Hints: think Aztec calander, Bill Clinton, and Lady Gaga) **


End file.
